The Haninozuka secret,and Honey's sister!
by Blitzthekittykat
Summary: Meet Blitz Haninozuka sister of Yasuchika and Mitsukuni! She may be shy but shes quite rude and mean at times. She meets the host club and brings out a secret in her family. Used to be called Honeys sister. No couple and no couples.
1. Chapter 1

A small girl walked through the halls of The highschool of ouran academy,wearing the boys jacket and a blue skirt considering she looked disgusted when she saw the girls uniform. Her name was Blitz Haninozuka younger twin sister of Mitsukuni and older sister of Yasuchika. She was looking for Mitsukuni because they were supposed to live in ten minutes. She asked a younger girl where he is and they said he was in music room number three. "Music room number three? Isn't that the host club? Don't tell me Takashi is there to..." She said quietly walking to the room.

* * *

She stopped at the door and could tell only a few people were in there. The door opened and her brother walked out. "Mitsukuni. Why are you here..?" She asked quietly. "Blitz-chan? Well I host here." Honey said nervously. "Oh. Can we go home? We were supposed to leave five minutes ago." She said quietly.

A blond boy with purple eyes looked out of the room. "Why hello princess why are you here?" He said all prince like. She rolled her eyes. "Tama-chan this is my sister." Honey said.

"Oh why hello nice to meet you" he said. "Technically you haven't met me yet." She said very very shyly walking in the room as her brother opened the door completely and we to go get his things. Blitz saw Mori standing waiting for Honey. 'Takashi is here to. Well I guess I can expect that.' Blitz thought.

She also saw two twins, a black haired guy in glasses,and girl in a boys uniform. "What's your name? Mines Tamaki." Tamaki said arrogantly.

* * *

"M-my names Blitz..." She said gaining the attention of the rest of the host club. "Who's the kid boss?" The two twins said. "This is Honey-senpais sister." Tamaki said. "Blitz." Mori said. "Hello Takashi-Kun." Blitz said. "Sister?!" the twins and girl yelled the boy in the glasses being quiet but raising an eye brow.

"Blitz-chan is my twin sister. Can't you tell?" Honey said loudly. "No I can't honey-senpai she's to shy." The first twin said. "I can't either. The second twin said. "Blitz-chan is shy at first but once you get to know her she's just like me!" He said. "Blitz Haninozuka. Her real name is Akia but shes known as Blitz. She can beat her brother in a fight sometimes and is very skilled in martial arts she loves cake and loves bunnies which is why she has a pet bunny named Strawberry" the guy in the glasses said "also my name is Kyoya Ootori." He finished.

Blitz only nodded a bit surprised he knew that much. "Hikaru and Kaoru hitachin." The first twin said "Hikarus on the left Kaorus on right" the second one said. "Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi said. "Nice to meet you all...but...why is Haruhi in a boys uniform..." Blitz muttered making everyone except Kyoya,Takashi,Haruhi and her brother slightly freak out.

Cliff hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ouran highschool host club I own Blitz if that at makes you feel better.**

Blitz looked a bit confused watching all of them freak out.

"She's obviously a girl,I'm not an idiot." Blitz whispered.

"Oh no! My precious daughter's secret has been found out!" Tamaki yelled all to dramatically.

"Tamaki-senpai I am not your daughter." Haruhi said with annoyance.

"What should we do mommy?!" Tamaki yelled asking Kyoya.

"Well,'Daddy' I think she can keep a secret and if not then well just be sure she doesn't let it out." Kyoya said.

"...Mitsukuni can we go home now? I wanna check on Strawberry and practice my martial arts..." Blitz said silently trying not to catch attention.

"Sure we can go Blitz-chan!" Honey said excitedly grabbing his bag and walking to her with Mori.

"Kyoya-senpai how do we know." Hikaru said.

"She won't let out the secret," Kaoru said.

"She's mysterious who knows what she would do with the secret." the twins both said.

"I don't think Blitz-senpai is like that,if she's anything like Honey-senpai she is his twin sister after all." Haruhi said picking up her bag and leaving.

* * *

Blitz walked to the car with her brother and cousin. She was a bit confused as to why they both joined the host club but she'd support them.

"Hey Blitz-chan sorry if we made you upset by not telling you about the host club." Honey said.

"It's okay Mitsukuni. I support you and Takashi all the way." She said. "I'm glad. Now will you eat some cake with me?" Mitsukuni asked getting excited.

"I will after I check on Strawberry,save me a piece ok?" She asked getting out of the car as it stopped and running into the mansion of the Haninozuka household and into her bedroom right next to her twin brother's room. She checked on Strawberry and smiled as the small rabbit took a bit of food from his dish.

"Hi Strawberry how was your day?" She asked knowing the rabbit couldn't talk she got up and looked at her lavender colored bedroom.

"I guess I better go eat some cake with Mitsukuni." She said running out of the room.

* * *

**Hello,I am back sorry for not updating for a month but my internet hates me and I get major lag to where only youtube will work. I will be changing the title and summary of this as I have a good idea for it. I have not forgotten about My other story I will be updating it soon. Hopefully this stupid lag goes away goodbye. Also sorry if its boring.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blitz was outside hiding in the courtyard after school a few days after meeting the host club. She had lightened up but only a bit to where she wouldn't stutter. "The host club should be over by now..." she said walking back inside and up the stairs to the music room number three. She made sure no one was there before walking inside and closing the door shut. Hwe brother ran up and hugged her. "Mitsukuni.." she whispered. "hi Blitz-chan!" he said letting her go. Everyone muttered their hellos and then Honey and Blitz decided to go home with Mori.

* * *

**(AN:not using their first names as I get confused with what I'm typing sorry D:)**

* * *

"It's saturday tomorrow right?" Blitz asked removing the contacts she wore and putting on glasses which was one of the differences between herself and her twin. "Yeah,Tama-chan asked us to show up at his mansion." Honey said. "Hn." Mori said nodding. Blitz smiled seeing her brother and cousin have friends but felt bad that she'd once again be alone,in a big house as their father is usually at the dojo and their mother passed away a few months ago.

* * *

( **AN: I don't think their mothers ** **dead in the manga or anime. I'm not sure though also Chika is in this story just not mentioned**. )

* * *

"That's great Mitsukuni." she said. "I know you'll be alone again don't fake it" He said. She only nodded as they got home then went to her room. She checked the time it was about 6:30 as school got out at 4:00 and apparently host club for her brother went on for about 2 hours or more. She walked over to her rabbits cage after closing her door and changing into normal clothes and filled up her food and water dish then closed it after petting the small rabbit. "I guess I'll go read.." she said walking over to her book shelve and finding a book about fairy tales then sitting on her bed and reading.

* * *

She read for about an hour until a maid came in and tapped her on the shoulder and telling her it was dinner time. She got up put a book mark in the book and put it on the shelve walking down stairs to the dining room. "Hi Blitz-chan." Honey said. Theyre father wasnt at the table as that was pretty normal as he usually trained until late. Blitz sat down and begin eating quitely once she was done she got up bid good night to her brother and went up stairs to her room and layed in her bed after changing clothes shutting off the lights.


End file.
